I Believe In You
by awkwardfangirlwritesfanfiction
Summary: After being accused of killing Archie and losing her son, Regina is truly broken. This is when Cora decides to take her daughter. Can Emma and Henry believe Regina and help her stop her mother?


Post 2x10 "The Cricket Game"

Disclaimer: Do not own OUAT, I just want to write how I hope the show is in the general direction of going.

Summary: After being accused of killing Archie and losing her son, Regina is truly broken. This is when Cora decides to take her daughter. Can Emma and Henry believe Regina and help her stop her mother?

With one last look to her son and Emma hugging on the bench, Regina wills the tears to stop while pulling away in her car. She could have easily used magic to transport herself, but she didn't want to let Henry down any more than she already has. The drive back to her home was a long and painful experience, driving through the streets she knew so well but has changed so much in the last few months. There is none of her control here anymore, she has lost everything.

The house is eerily quiet, yet another reminder that Henry is no longer here, no shoe left on the stairs, nothing to clear after, no dinner to prepare. Without Henry, what is there left to live for? Trying not to let those kinds of thoughts consume her for too long, she pours herself a glass of apple cider. Right now however she wants something stronger.

Shaking her head, trying not to think about when a certain Miss Swan said that to her long ago. Was it really that long ago though? Ever since Emma arrived and time started again, Regina has trouble with knowing how much time had passed. Living in a place where time was frozen for 28 years does that to you.

Regina sat down in her office staring at the small dent on the end of her desk that before the curse broke she was going to hire Marco to smooth out. She reckons that Geppetto would be less inclined to fix her problem. Just like everybody else, never helping, never caring just judging. For one shining moment it seemed that Emma believed in her, wanted her to redeem herself but no, she accused her when given enough evidence. The irony of how this situation was much like when she framed Mary Margaret for murdering Kathryn was not lost on her.

She stared at that dent, soon glaring at it like it was responsible for everything. This was when she realised she was crying again, the damn tears haven't seemed to have stopped. It seems that the universe has finally broken the Evil Queen. To be honest she was feeling quite underwhelmed, where was the sounds of rejoices from all those self-righteous do gooders? Was she supposed to feel more than just this emptiness? That was just it though, when you break a woman who has lived her life losing everything, who has already been sad and angry and insane, what is there left?

Let's just try this so called calming exercise Archie had been mithering about-

Archie

Regina let out a shaky breath. He may have been annoyingly right with his 'theories' on everything, but that man believed in her, one of the very few that did. And now that he's gone, no one believes in her. No one.

* * *

"Bu-But she changed, I-I don't" Henry couldn't believe it, couldn't understand it. Why would his Mom kill someone who was helping her? She even admitted to him that the sessions were getting easier (after he asked a few times, giving her a smile he knew she couldn't refuse).

"I know kid, I didn't want to believe it either" this is too god damn hard Emma thinks, looking at Henry's confused and heartbroken face. What else can I say? Damn it Regina this just doesn't make sense, why would she leave that much evidence, why would she kill one of the few people that are nice to her and I know an innocent face, and when I mentioned that Archie was dead…you can't act that. But I saw it with my own eyes. She did it.

"No." Henry looked up at his birth mother, determination shining in his eyes.

"What? Henry-"

"I don't believe that she did it. She promised me. And she likes Doctor Hopper! Whoever did it was obviously trying to hurt my Mom! My Mom may have been evil, but she isn't stupid. What would she gain from this? You know my Mom; there's a reason for everything she does."

Emma didn't have an answer as those thoughts have been running through her head since she saw Pongos' memory. After she saw it, the magic was like an adrenaline rush, at that moment she had to get Regina. She was angry, really angry. It was like the magic was awarding her for feeling that angry as the angrier she got, the more alive she felt. But now she sat there, looking at her son who was defending his Mother. Maybe Regina can explain. Emma really hopes she can.

"Alright kid. Me and you, no one else, will go to Regina's' house and just…ask her. Maybe she can explain. But don't tell anyone else, Ok? I've had enough of being told off by parents who are the same age as me for one day."

"Deal" Mother and son shared a smirk at that, an inside joke after they spent most of yesterday imitating Rumplestiltskins 'All magic comes with a price' and his shady deals. They hopped in Emma's trusty yellow bug and headed for the mansion on Mifflin Street.

* * *

Regina lifted her head to the sound of a knock at her front door. They couldn't wait till tomorrow to punish me? She thinks as she heads to the door, not bothering to check her appearance in the mirror as she passes, what's the point anyway?

Putting on the mask that she has perfected over the many, many years she opened the door only to drop that mask in record time. Her face contorted into disbelief a flash of love and quickly changed to fear.

"Hello dear, oh do put yourself together girl. I did not raise you to answer the door in such a state! And so rude too, aren't you going to invite me in?" Cora said with sickly sweet tone and smile.

"M-Mother?" her voice stripped of its' power, only to be left with the innocence of her younger self, which hasn't been heard since she pushed this woman out of her life. Regina knows she should do something, restrain her, weaken her, something, but she can't, the younger woman instead stares at her Mother, not making a move.

"Oh Regina, my dear, your mother is here now, it'll be okay" it was like no time has passed. Of course Regina still craved her Mother's acceptance; it was all she wanted for the first 19 years of her life. After everything, this is her Mother, and she loves her. So for that moment when Cora reached out to touch her face, Regina did not flinch, no, she leaned in to the touch. Then that moment was gone. Regina jerked her head up and held Cora's stare.

"No" it was so tempting, oh so seductive to go back to her Mother, go back to her magic. But she can't, she loves Henry too much even if he hates her, he is her baby boy and she will always love him. Cora always did say love is a weakness.

Cora changed in an instant. Regina felt sick as it felt like she was reliving Daniels' death. One second Cora had a too sweet smile on her face and the next it changed into a scowl and she raised her hand and effortlessly restrained Regina and pushed her inside of the house and followed.

"Silly girl. Have you not learnt anything? You can't win against me, you're weak. You made this, this _joke_ of a curse to what? To find _happiness_? Well from where I'm standing you look far from happy. You're powerless. Useless. Even a boy who you raised for 10 years doesn't love you. Don't you see? Love is a weakness Regina. No one loves you, so stop loving _them_"

As Cora cut deep into Regina with her words, she continued to magically hold Regina into the air, squeezing her. All that's missing is the riding straps, Cora muses, and it'll be just like old times.

Regina made no move to resist the hold from Cora. She plans not to break her promise any more than she already has with Henry so she is not using magic. Her Mothers words wounded her with every syllable and she felt like she deserved it. 'I'm sorry Mother, I failed you, I failed Daddy, I've failed everyone' Regina chanted in her head, fresh tears rolling down her face.

"Regina?"

"Mom!"

Two voices echoed through the entrance of the house, footsteps quickening as they got closer.

Cora sneered at Regina, looking back to see the Saviour and the little prince storm into the mansion. Said Saviour pulled Henry behind her the second she saw Cora, her eyes widening in shock and fear seeing Regina held up mid-air, looking more lost than Emma has ever seen her.

Turning back to Regina, Cora gave her one last glare and disappeared into purple smoke. This is definitely not the last time they will see her.

Regina dropped down with a sickening thud, slowly unravelling herself on the ground.

"Oh my god, Regina" Emma ran forward and helped Regina up. Henry sped towards them, Regina still clinging to Emma, and wrapped his arms around his mothers, burying is head into Regina's stomach.

"It was her wasn't it" it was more a statement than a question, Emma has seen Cora's trick of disguising herself as someone else.

"Yes" Emma barely heard the half whisper – half breath and it was enough to make Emma feel guilty. She should have believed her.

* * *

Regina and Henry sat on the couch in her office, the same office she sat at less than 2 hours ago thinking Henry didn't believe in her, but he did, he didn't doubt her for a second and when she heard that the gaping hole in her heart closed just a little bit. She sighed contently as she held her little boy in her arms, just for this once, Henry is letting her hold him for her and for him too. He had missed his Mom.

Emma sat on the chair opposite putting her phone back in her pocket after a too long conversation with her parents. It took way too long and they still are wary that it could be Regina but at least they won't be punishing her. Emma convinced them that right now they should be worried about Cora and possibly Hook too. She looked up and couldn't stop the small smile as she saw a content mother and son together. After apologising _a lot, _Emma decides that she will then properly discuss a shared custody of Henry- this time with him present, he should have a say too.

"I see Mommy and Daddy Charming are as righteous as ever" Regina couldn't resist giving a cheap insult to Snow and her obedient little pet. Old habits die hard.

Emma didn't say anything, just raising her eyebrows then breathing out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry" let's get this over with Emma thought, truly hoping that Regina would forgive her.

Smoothing down Henry's hair, who was now playing with the edge of Regina's jacket obviously sensing that once again the tension between his Mothers is rising, Regina looked up to Emma before replying

"For what Miss Swan" Crap we're back to Miss Swan again Emma thought before edging closer to the end of her chair, making sure that the brunette is looking at her.

"For not believing in you, for taking Henry away from you, for not letting you explain…just for everything, I'm sorry" willing with all her might that Regina sees this is sincere. Henry also looked up to Regina, wanting nothing more for his Moms to get along. That way he can see both of them equally he thinks.

Emma and Regina were locked in an intense gaze, Henry at Regina's side looking between them like he was at a really slow moving tennis match. After a few minutes of this Emma sighed and got off her chair kneeling in front of Regina and Henry. To say Regina was surprised would have been an understatement, now looking down at Emma with wonder in her eyes. Daring to put one hand on Regina's knee and the other on Henry's, Emma once again locked eyes with Regina.

"You can change. Hell, you are changing. And people are not giving you enough credit, I know that, but they also are god damn fairy tale characters, and all they know is the good guys and the bad guys, and unfortunately to them you'll always be the bad guy. Someone told me while I was over in Fairy Tale Land that only the victors get to tell the story. And of course they are going to twist little details to make them look better and the bad guys more evil, that's how stories go. Well I'm telling you now Regina, that I'm listening. Cause it's about time you get to tell your side of the story." Emma reached out and softly brushed away the tear that escaped on Regina's cheek, all the while Henry was smiling, seeing the Saviour in all her glory, saving everyone, including the Evil Queen.

"That was quite the apology" Regina said, voice barely above a whisper as she doesn't trust it to not shake.

"Well I was kind of a dick to you"  
"MISS SWAN"  
"Sorry Henry, erm I wasn't very fair to you?"  
"Better"

Emma smiled as she saw Regina visibly relax now they're back to their usual banter. Instead of going back to her original seat, she risked sitting on the other side of Henry. After hearing no protests Emma relaxed back in her seat.

The three of them sat like this for a long time. To Emma, it's the first time she's ever felt like she's a part of a family, her family.

After an hour had passed, Henry dosed off, ending up sleeping across his Moms.

After the third call she got from Snow, Emma turned her phone off.

After nearly two hours of silence, it was broken.

"She's wrong you know" Emma uttered, keeping her voice low, mindful of the boy across their laps. Regina looked at Emma, silently asking her to elaborate.

"Love isn't a weakness. Love is strength" Emma said with the same determination in her eyes as when she first said this.

"When-"

"Back there. She uh tried to rip my heart out, but she couldn't. So I told her love is strength and blasted her with…well my magic, I guess" after staring at Emma in awe for a moment, Regina sobered herself.

"Be careful Emma. I know magic can be seductive, but please don't use it unless you really have too. I don't want you too" Regina cut herself off short, looking down.

"Don't want me to what?"

"To turn into me" she whispered in a shameful tone, still looking down.

"Hey" Emma grabbed her hand that was lying between them; getting Regina to look at her "You can get better. I will help you, so will Henry. I will not make the mistake of doubting you and leaving you alone again. We'll protect Henry from Cora. Together."

With a small smile Regina looked down again, but this time to softly stroke Henry's hair. Their hands still holding on between them and neither of them want to let go.


End file.
